Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
In the case of recent mobile terminals that come with touchscreens, there may be some inconveniences like a damage to the liquid crystals in the touchscreens or a failure of touch input sensing. In this regard, there is a need to find a way to solve any user inconveniences caused in the case of a failure of the touchscreen.